


Just a headache

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring!Otabek, Figure skaters, M/M, Sick!Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: Yuri gets sick at practice and Otabek takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me if you have any, I hope you enjoy this one shot and thanks to the person who sent me this prompt :3 Also I’m thinking Yuri is 16 almost 17 in this fic so he’s very much legal not that anything sexual goes down ALSO! this was only edited ones so sorry if its complete trash !!

It all started with a headache when he woke up that morning, as he reached out and turned on his lap he looked at his phone time which lit up 6:30 a.m., he needed get up to start his normal day of training, his head though had other plans as it started to pound at the sight of the light 

‘I must have not drank enough water yesterday’ Yuri thought to himself throwing his blankets off his warm pajama clad body, he stood up stretching his slightly aching body then left his room to shower and get ready for the long day ahead.  
-  
Yuri thought a glass of water and a shower would help his headache but as he sat at the breakfast table looking down at the breakfast his Grandpa made him, his headache was getting worse

“What’s wrong Yurachka?” His grandpa asked in a concerned voice from across the table they were both seated at

Yuri looked up from his plate to his grandpa’s face which was full of concern for his grandson 

“Nothing” Yuri sighed 

“It doesn't seem like nothing” His grandpa pushed 

His grandpa was the only one Yuri couldn't lie to “I just have a small headache” he admitted putting his throbbing head in his hands 

“Should you be training today?” 

Yuri stood up from his spot at the table “Of course, it’s just a small headache, I will take some pain pills and I will be fine” he says defensively as he walks to the cabinet that holds all the medication and first aid supplies, he pops two pain killers into his hand and swallows them dry “I’ll see you when I get home tonight ok” 

After saying goodbye and giving his grandpa a quick hug he grabs his bag and leaves the house to begin his walk to the ice rink.

On his walk to the rink his headache is slowly leaving but as it goes he starts to feel a scratchy feeling in the back of his throat, he tried coughing to clear his throat but that didn't work and just made his throat feel worse so he decided to ignore it for now and deal with it later.

-

Finally, he arrived at the ice rink and headed straight for the change rooms, upon opening the door that lead into the changing area he saw Yuuri and Victor in the corner talking in hushed voices 

‘Great the two people I didn't want to have to speak to today’ Yuri thought to himself as he moved to the bench furthest away from the chatting couple hoping they wouldn't see him and try start a conversation with him

He began to change into his black leggings and shirt when the door swung open revealing JJ and Otabek, JJ was talking to Otabek about his fiancé and Otabek was listening with a blank look on his face, both had decided to stay in Russia to train for the next figure skating competition that was being held in Russia

“Looking paler thank usual princess” JJ said to Yuri hitting him on the back as he continued to walk towards the showers 

“Asshole” Yuri muttered 

Otabek chuckled next to him “You are looking a little ghostly Yura” 

Yuri blushed at the nickname “I am fine” was all he said as he grabbed his skates and walked towards the rink, he sat down on the floor to put on his skates when he heard footsteps coming towards him, as he turned his head to see who was coming he saw Otabek 

“Shouldn’t you be showering and heading back to your hotel room?” Yuri asked as he tied his laces up 

Otabek offered his hand to help Yuri up off the floor “I thought we could go for lunch when you’re finished”

Yuri took his offered hand to pull himself up, once he was standing Otabek continued to hold his small cold hand in his larger warmer one 

‘His hand is so warm and soft’ Yuri’s thought made his cheeks feel hot

“So, Lunch?” 

Yuri snapped out of his thought and looked up into Otabek’s chocolate brown eyes as his stomach churned slightly which he figured was just nerves 

“I usually practice until after 6 p.m.” 

Otabek rubbed his thumb against the top of Yuri’s hand “You still need to have a break for lunch, so let me take you, I’ll stick around and watch you practice then we can shower and head out for lunch, what do you say?” 

Yuri didn't take his eyes off of their hands “Ok” was all he managed to say before rushing off to the ice to start practicing but out of the corner of his eye he saw Otabek sit down on the side of the rink to watch Yuri, which gave him butterflies.

-

It started off fine, he did a few jumps and spins and then his stomach started to rebel against him and his throat went from a scratchy feeling to a burning, he was also starting to get hot flushes, He glanced over at Otabek to see him half paying attention to Yuri practicing and half on his phone, he took a deep breath and continued his routine practice, about 15 minutes later he was struggling to not grab his stomach in pain, he constantly felt like he could be sick at any minute, looking over and seeing Otabek preoccupied with his phone Yuri quickly skated towards the rinks exit

“I’m going to the toilet” he shouted quickly over his shoulder at Otabek as he practically ran to the bathrooms kicking off his skates in the process

He rushed over to the sink looking at his pale almost grey face in the mirror, bending over he splashed some water on his face taking deep breaths as one hand clutched the sinks rim and the other hand clutched at his heaving tummy ‘I’m going to be sick! I’m going to be sick!’  Yuri repeated in his head 

Giving in he ran to the nearest toilet stall not bothering to waste time in shutting the stall door as he fell to his knees in front of the porcelain white bowl as he began to heave into it, nothing was coming up from his empty stomach, he clutched at his cramping stomach with trembling hands, it felt like he was dry heaving for hours when he finally heard someone enter the men’s bathroom 

“Yuri?” He heard Otabek’s voice call out “Are you ok?” 

Otabek walked into the bathroom when he heard someone throwing up “Yuri?!” he walked towards the stall seeing the small blond hunched over the toilet, he rushed over to him bending down behind him and pushing his locks out of his sweaty face “Are you alright?”

Yuri chocked on a sob as tears dripped down his red fever ridden cheeks “I don’t feel good, my throat and belly hurt a lot and I feel really dizzy” he said with glazed over eyes 

“Ok let’s get you up and home” Otabek lifted the younger boy and helped him to the sink to wash his face “Do you feel like you’re going to vomit again?”

Yuri clumsily washed his face and hands “It doesn't matter nothing comes up”

Otabek sighed sadly “Ok Yura, let’s go” he grabbed ahold of Yuri’s shaking arm and lead him towards the exit of the ice rink 

“Wait my things” Yuri dizzily announced stopping Otabek weakly 

“Don’t worry ill text someone to pick it up for you” Otabek said as he was about to start walking again he stopped looking out the widow to the street outside seeing the slightly frosty rain fall and then looked at Yuri who wasn't wearing any shoes with just his thin leggings and short sleeve shirt “Ok let’s get your stuff”

- 

They entered the changing rooms where Yuri had left his change of clothes and bag, Otabek sat Yuri on the bench in front of his things and started to put on his shoes 

“I can do that myself you weirdo!” Yuri raised his voice wincing as his throat burned as he did so 

“Yeah well I’d like this to be done fast” Otabek said as he continued to dress Yuri as he sat there complaining and beginning to shiver from his fever, he slipped Yuri into his thin jacket 

“Is this the only jacket you wore?” Otabek asked zipping the jacket up

“Yeah, so?” 

Shaking his head Otabek took off the scarf he was wearing and wrapped it around Yuri’s exposed neck, then he shrugged off his winter coat and put it around Yuri’s shivering shoulders 

“What about you?” Yuri asked snuggling into the warm clothes 

chuckling he said “I’m not the one who's sick”

Yuri frowned “Don’t laugh at me!” he croaked and bent over groaning and whispered put a weak “My belly”

Worried Otabek bent down rubbing Yuri’s back “Come on Yura lets go” 

Yuri groans out a reply and attempts to stand up by himself but failing as the room shifts to the side 

“Woah there” Otabek grabs ahold of Yuri’s waist quickly and securely “When did you start feeling this sick Yura?”

Looking up between his fever soaked blond hair Yuri held back angry tears that threatened to leak out of his eyes

Upon seeing the tear-filled eyes Otabek pulled Yuri’s face to his broad chest, he felt Yuri’s shoulders begin to shake with uncontrollable sobs 

“You feel that sick huh?” Otabek rhetorically asked as he rubbed soothing circles on Yuri’s back, he felt Yuri nod his head against his chest 

Otabek acted then and grabbed Yuri’s bag in one hand and Yuri’s arm in the other and then guided them both towards the exit to hail a taxi, people tried asking what was wrong on their way out to the street but Otabek shut them down with a simple look that said ‘Don’t fuck with me’ Otabek was in full protective mode like a mother bear is with her cubs

-

Once they finally got a taxi to stop for them and take them to Yuri’s house only then did Otabek stop being a mother bear 

“Is your grandpa home?” 

Yuri looked at the time on his phone that read 11:49 a.m.

“No he’ll still be at work until 3:30 p.m.” 

Nodding Otabek searched through Yuri’s bag for a set of house keys as Yuri leaned his weight onto Otabek’s side, he unlocked the door pushing it open and helping Yuri inside, and shutting the door behind them he helping Yuri into his bedroom then he sat Yuri on his bed, Otabek took off the scarf he had wrapped around Yuri as well and his jacket and dumped them on the floor next to the bed

“Why do I feel so terrible?” Yuri groaned curling in on himself

“Don’t worry Yura you’ll feel much better by tomorrow” 

Yuri nodded slowly and felt his stomach start to churn again “I…I think I’m…Going to be sick” He stammered 

Otabek went into over drive then he grabbed Yuri and pulled him into the bathroom that was connected to his room he shoved Yuri onto his knees in front of the toilet just in time for Yuri to lose his stomach, as Yuri was coughing and heaving into the toilet Otabek grabbed a hair tie from the cabinet above the bathroom sink and pulled Yuri’s hair into a loose ponytail 

Once Yuri had finished being sick he sat back breathing heavily, Otabek handed him a glass of water “Sip it” was all he said

Yuri brought the glass up to his chapped lips and took a small sip of the water, it trickled down his sore throat and settled into his cramping stomach “Thanks”

“I think you should get some sleep now” Otabek said as he helped Yuri up and brought him over to the sink “Brush your teeth and I’ll get you a change of clothes”

Yuri did as he was told as Otabek ventured off into Yuri’s room to rummage around his draws trying to find something for him to wear, he decided on a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t shirt that would probably fit Otabek perfectly but would be oversized on Yuri’s thin frame 

Grabbing the clothes, he headed back into the bathroom where Yuri was finishing up with brushing his teeth “Here change into these and get into bed I’m going to make you some tea” and with that he left Yuri to get dressed privately as he found the kitchen, turning on the kettle and rummaged around in the pantry for teabags, upon finding them he heard a meow, down by his feet he saw Yuri’s cat rubbing its cheek against his pant leg, he smiled and gave the cat a pat.

-

Taking the steaming mug filled with peppermint tea he heads back to Yuri’s room, the cat not far behind him, upon entering the room he spots Yuri tucked up in bed curled in a small ball under thick blankets, the cat gracefully leaps onto the bed snuggling close to its owner which puts a small smile on Yuri’s lips “I’ve brought you some peppermint tea, it should help settle your stomach, I don’t want you to take any pain killers until you've eaten something” he sets the tea on the bedside table and puts a hand to Yuri’s forehead, Yuri shuts his eyes as he feels the cool hand on his head

“So much for our lunch date” Otabek laughed lightly as he sat down on the side of Yuri’s bed 

“Date?” Yuri groggily asked half asleep

Leaning down Otabek placed a soft kiss to Yuri’s warm cheek “We will talk when you’re better Yura” he whispered standing up as he was about to leave the room he felt a hot sweaty hand grab his 

“Please don’t leave Otabek” 

“I won’t Yura, I’m just going to be in the living room while you sleep, If you need me just call for me and I’ll be here” Otabek said bringing Yuri’s hot hand to his lips for a gentle kiss

“You’ll still be here even when grandpa arrives?”

“Of course, now sleep котенок”

Otabek shut the blinds in Yuri’s room and made sure it was as dark as possible before he shut the bedroom door behind him and went to sit on the couch in the living room, he looked at the time seeing he had 3 hours to kill before Yuri’s grandpa arrived back home so he decided to just sit on the couch and play with his phone

-

It was about an hour before he heard a faint ‘Otabek?’ he jumped up from his sitting position on the small couch and hurried towards Yuri’s bedroom swinging open the door, he found Yuri sitting up in bed looking a little dazed

“What’s wrong Yuri?” Otabek asked tone full of worry 

“I had a bad dream” Yuri said in an innocent voice 

Otabek walked over to the bed and helped Yuri into a more comfortable sitting position before he sat down on the edge “What was it about?” he asked as he grabbed the room temperature tea that was still on his bedside table and handed it to Yuri and waited as he took a tiny sip

“I was in a dark room and I kept calling for grandpa and you but I couldn't see or find either of you” he said taking another sip of the tea

“Looks like you sweated most of your fever away” Otabek said with his hand on Yuri’s much cooler head “But that’s not to say that it won’t come back with vengeance”

Yuri just hummed in agreement, then his stomach rumbled causing him to blush 

Otabek looked at Yuri’s blanket covered tummy “Do you feel like you’ll vomit again?”

Yuri shook his head “No I’m actually a little hungry” 

Perking up “Ok what would you like to eat? I’ll make you something” Otabek said standing up 

“I’ll come to the kitchen too, my legs need stretching they're feeling too stiff and I’m all sweating and gross in bed” Yuri said pushing the thick blankets off him and swinging his legs over the side of the bed

Otabek took Yuri’s hand and held it all the way to the kitchen where he sat a blushing Yuri at the table “So what are you hungry for?”

“Anything really”

“Ok maybe some buttered toast as to not unsettle your tummy”

Yuri just nodded and told Otabek where to find all the things he needed to make the toast 

“You’re going to eat, too right?”

“Yes Yura I’ll eat with you” he chucked adding “Maybe we will get our lunch date after all”

“What?” Yuri asked thinking he heard him wrong 

laughing Otabek said “Nothing” 

-

They ate in a comfortable silence “Are you feeling better?”

Yuri looked up from his empty plate “Yes, I don’t know how I got too sick within a few hours, all I had was a stupid headache in the morning and then I just felt terrible” 

“Why did you come to the rink if you had a headache?”

“I thought it was because I didn't drink enough water yesterday”

Otabek stood up and went to fill a glass with fresh water “Here drink this you silly kitten” 

They heard keys unlocking the front door 

“Your grandpa?”

“Its only 2:30” 

But low and behold there his grandpa was, walking into the house and disposing of his things at the front door 

“Yurachka? what are you doing home?” His grandpa asked walking into the kitchen he then noticed Otabek “And who is this?”

“I’m Otabek sir, Yuri’s friend” Otabek said holding his hand out to shake the older man’s hand politely “I brought him home because he wasn't feeling too good, feels like he has a fever”

Dropping Otabek’s hand Yuri’s grandpa reached over to put his large hand on Yuri’s small cheek “Hmm you do feel quite warm, I knew I should’ve made you stay home today but when you have your mind set it’s hard to change it, to bed with you know, say goodbye to your friend” He said giving Yuri’s cheek a loving tap 

“But…”

“No buts Yurachka, bed now” Yuri knew not to argue with his grandpa when he uses that tone of voice

“Ok” Yuri stood up slowly as to not make himself dizzy “Bye”

Otabek walked over to the sick boy pulling him into a tight hug “Text me when you’re feeling better so we can talk about rescheduling our date” he whispered into Yuri’s ear “I’ll pick up my scarf and jacket tomorrow if you're feeling better”

Yuri left to go to his bed as Otabek and his grandpa waited until he was safely back in his room before turning their watchful eyes away, Otabek moved to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder 

“Thank you for taking care of him” he heard 

He smiled at the older man “It was nothing, I’m just glad I could be there for him”

“Come to dinner tomorrow night as a thank you, I know Yurachka would like it” 

Otabek gave him a smile and a nod “I’ll see you tomorrow night then” 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?? Maybe the dinner?? Let me know if you’d want to read that, I know this was a rambling mess.


End file.
